


Ring Of Fire

by KalasRaven



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Lambert (Musician), British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasRaven/pseuds/KalasRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam…” the person whispered in between kisses. “Mm…” Adam sighed and broke away. “I told you to stop coming here.”</p><p>“How could I? Your performance tonight was so sexy...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written right after Adam sang Ring of Fire of American Idol. (Written before Tommy, obviously)
> 
> I had forgotten about it till I dug it up off my Mac and I thought I'd share it.
> 
> Odd pairing, I know, but Orlando is my favorite actor and Adam is my favorite singer. :3

He had to get to his room.

He NEEDED to get to his room.

He began to walk towards the flight of stares when a voice stopped him. “Hey Adam aren’t you coming to the before elimination night party?” asked Danny. The Idols always had a party every Tuesday night, to try and forgot about the inevitable elimination to come the next night.

Adam turned around and smiled slightly at Danny. “Nah, I’m sorry Dan. I’m not feeling very well. I think I’ll sleep.”

Danny looked concerned “Well, feel better.” “I will.” Adam turned away from his friend and walked briskly down the hallway and up a flight of stares to his room.

The singer drew in a deep breath as he turned the knob.

As soon as Adam walked into his room he was slammed up against the door, being vigorously kissed.

“Adam…” the person whispered in between kisses. “Mm…” Adam sighed and broke away. “I told you to stop coming here.”

“How could I? Your performance tonight was so sexy...”

Adam felt a tongue trace around his lips. “Besides you came running up here after you got back. You knew I would be here.”

Adam sighed when he felt his arms being brought over his head and his neck being kissed with a feverish mouth.

“You wanted me to come…”

“Ughhh… Orlando…” Adam gasped before his lips were captured again.

Adam felt the actor’s wet tongue push it’s way into his willing mouth. As they kissed Orlando moved his thigh in between Adam’s legs. He then began to move his thigh up and down in Adam’s most sensitive area. Adam broke the kiss and cried out, tossing his head back to lean against the door. “You like it?” Orlando asked. All Adam could do was nod slightly.

“You were so hot tonight.” Orlando spoke in that amazing British ascent. “You knew I was in the audience. You performed that way all for me… I didn’t think American Idol would let someone act so seductively on stage.”

“N- no…” Adam choked out, his words filled with moans from the pleasure. “W- when… ughhh… I perform… my body does it naturally…”

Orlando’s dark brown eyes stared deep into Adam’s ice blue ones. “You can truly say you didn’t act that way for me? I saw it in your eyes…” Orlando drew his face close to Adam’s. “The lust…”

Orlando’s hand traveled down to touch Adam through his pants. “Ahhhh!” the singer cried out in that beautiful voice of his.

"I especially liked that shirt lift that you did."

“W-What can I say?” Adam whispered, breathless. “You make me perform in ways I couldn’t even imagine.”

Adam kissed Orlando and fire coursed through the both of them.

They were both in a ring of fire they couldn’t get out of, the fire of passion and love.


End file.
